what becomes of the Broken Hearted
by RiverDeep
Summary: Hermione thought her life with Ron was perfect and suddenly it all fell apart, who will she turn to? what becomes of the broken hearted? DMHG RWHG HPGW RWLB RWOC
1. Caught

Hermione had been on cloud nine for three months. 

Why? i hear you ask?

That's how long she'd been going out with Ron.

She knew it made her pathetic but she couldn't help smiling. Ron made her happy.

After all their years of denial they'd finally gotten together.

She remembered when they'd told everyone. Harry had fell back in a chair and said "Thank god for that."

Ginny had ran up and hugged them practically jumping up and down telling them it was about time.

Hermione went towards the common room looking for Ron. Today had been a bad day. She had just spent four hours in Muggle Studies. And it had bored her to death.

She knew spending time with Ron would cheer her up.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Ron was in the middle of a make out session with Lavender Brown. In the middle of the Common Room.

Her heart stopped. She felt tears form in her eyes and she ran. He didn't see her. Thankfully but he wouldn't have. He was too busy.

Hermione ran through the School to get outside, she needed to get away. but on her way she bumped into someone she really Didn't need to see at the moment.

Malfoy

"Hey Granger what's wrong?" He asked in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Nothing Malfoy get lost."

"Oh come on granger. You can't run into a man with tears running down your face and not tell him what's wrong."

I her current state of mind she felt like punching him in the face.

"well Malfoy if you really want to know I've just found of the my boyfriend is the most horrible person I've ever met." She screamed and ran off,

Malfoy stood for a moment contemplating what to do. Did her go with his natural instinct of did he follow his character?

"Hermione come back." He shouted running after her.

_A/N tell me what you thought. I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer. I I get enough reviews to write it so_

_Read and review._


	2. Tell Me

_A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

Hermione stopped running once she reached the lake. It was peaceful there and she could be alone. Dwell on what happened. 

She hadn't counted on Malfoy having followed her.

He'd kept back for a while just watching her sit by the lake and cry.

She looked broken. What had Weasley done to her? Draco didn't know if he should approach her or just go back inside where it was warm.

I was January and the weather was awful. But she looked so broken. Could he walk away and live with himself?

"Granger are you ok?" Draco asked approaching her but keeping a safe distance in case she wanted to hurt him.

"No. do I look ok?"

"No I guess you don't. What happened?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well you look like you need to talk to someone and I don't see anyone else here. Do you?"

"No. Fine I'll tell you. But you can't make fun of me."

"would I make fun of you?"

"Yes you have done many times."

"Yes but I mean about this."

"Hopefully not because if you did Malfoy you would reach a new low."

"Ok I Draco Malfoy promise not to make fun of you Hermione Granger when you tell me what you are about to tell me." he said it with slight sarcasm but Hermione knew he meant it.

She hoped he did.

"Well I went into the common room and caught Ron with Lavender."

"Making out?"

"What do you think!"

"Yeah. In front of anyone who walked by?"

"Yes Malfoy the common room tends to be a public place."

"Do you think he wanted to get caught?"

"how should I know! I haven't had time to think about it."

"Well what did he do when you yelled at him?"

"I didn't yell."

"You didn't yell?" The question was asked slowly each word said as if he was have serious trouble believing her words.

"Yes. I just told you that"

"Well you were pretty angry when you bumped into me so I find it hard to believe that you just turned around and…"

Malfoy stopped talking when he realised that's exactly what she'd done. She must have just run. That's why she'd been so mad at him. She'd never vented her anger at Weasley.

"you just ran didn't you?" he asked her finally understanding why she was like she was.

"Yes."

"Why."

"Why do you think?"

In response Malfoy just shrugged.

"He broke my heart Malfoy in that second he broke it. Now if your finished interrogating me can you leave me alone."

"Sure Hermione. I'll see you later." He said walking back up towards the castle.

After he'd gone Hermione replayed the conversation in her head and she realised what he'd done.

He'd called her Hermione.

On her way up to the castle Draco thought about why he used her name and he knew it was because he felt responsible for helping her get over this

but first he had to talk to a someone.

* * *

_A/N read and review.  
Sorry if Hermione can off as a bit mean in this chapter. She's mad and needed to vent her anger. She'll be nicer soon._


	3. Finding Out

Draco headed up to find the stairs to find Weasley. A part of him wanted to rip him to pieces for breaking a woman's heart so carelessly. 

Cheating on her in the middle of a common room. Where did the guy get off?

He knew he shouldn't be so angry. It wasn't as if he was friends with Hermione.

He should really leave people like Potter to deal with it.

But part of him believed that Potter knew and just didn't want to cause an argument so had brushed it under the carpet and ignored it.

And that's what got to him.

How could someone do that to a person that was supposed to be their best friend?

But that was the problem wasn't it? Weasley and Potter were best friends and Hermione was the smart one who tagged along with them.

Was it because she was a girl? Maybe but he had a feeling that if Potter was made to chose between Weasley and Hermione then he would chose Weasley.

Malfoy got half way to Gryffindor common room when he saw Weasley and Potter coming do the stairs in front of him.

"Look who it is Weasley and Potter."

"What do you want Malfoy? All by your self." Harry said to him.

"Stay out of this Potter, I'm not here to speak to you. I need to have a talk with Weasley here."

"Why do you want to speak to me Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Well it's about Granger."

"I'm not going to talk to you about my girlfriend Malfoy now get out of our way." Ron said as they pushed past him.

Draco stood almost laughing for a second and then turned and said "I'm not sure you'll have a girlfriend for much longer Weasley."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked turning back to Draco. Half ready to punch him.

"Well you really should cheat on your girlfriend in a less public place." Draco said smirking.

"What did you tell her!?" Ron almost yelled.

"Oh I told her nothing. It's more what she told me. If you catch my drift."

"What she told you?" Harry asked. This whole conversation was confusing him. What was Malfoy getting at.

"Oh your not that stupid Potter. If you make out with someone in the middle of a common room how can you be sure that your own girlfriend won't see?" Draco said. He wanted them to figure it out themselves. Not hand it to them on a plate.

"Are you saying that Hermione…" Ron couldn't finish the sentence. He knew from the smug look on Malfoy's face that she knew about him and Lavender.

Draco nodded and turned around and walked off.

He felt maybe he shouldn't have done that but he had to. It was that of Punch Weasley's lights out and that could get messy.

………………

Hermione went to dinner that night after four hours sitting in the cold by the lake. She knew Ron would know now. Malfoy would have told him.

Walking into the Great Hall she didn't see Ron but she saw Harry. He looked at her and half smiled as if scared she blamed him.

She knew she could have but she didn't.

She just smiled back and Sat down across from him and next to Ginny.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's avoiding you." Harry told her honestly. She deserved that.

"Why? He didn't get cheated on."

"yes but he found out you knew by Malfoy. Hermione how could you tell him." Harry asked. He felt for her but he couldn't understand why she'd spoken to Malfoy.

"I didn't set out to talk to him Harry. When I saw them I ran and I ran straight into Malfoy. He followed he and made me tell him."

"What do you mean he made you?" Ginny asked joining the conversation.

"Nothing bad he just kept questioning me until I cracked and told him and I did not tell him to talk to Ronald."

"You haven't called him that in years." Harry stated.

"I know but I haven't hated him in years." Hermione said solemnly without tears and she got up and left the Great Hall. Knowing full well blue grey eyes were watching her every move.

* * *

A/N Read and Review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always constructive criticism is welcomed. 


	4. what's it coming to

A/N I apologise in advance if Harry or any other character comes across badly in this but it can't be helped.

* * *

Draco didn't follow her right away.

He'd watched her go thinking he should follow her but his better judgement told him not to.

How would it look to everyone if seconds after Hermione Granger left so did Draco Malfoy? No matter if everyone thought he hated her and just saw her as a mudblood.  
And they may not make the connection straight away.

He had his reputation to look after so he stayed where he was.

For a while.

He had hoped Potter or the Weasley girl would go after her, like best friends are supposed to, but they hadn't.

He only waited ten minutes and when he left he hoped he could find her.

…………

Hermione sat alone by the lake.

This was her place to escape to. Her hideaway.

She needed to hide. Not that anyone was looking.

She felt tears in her eyes when she had this thought. No one cared about her.

"Hermione?" She heard it but instead of being happy someone had come looking for her, she groaned… it was Malfoy.

"What?" she asked rudely. She wasn't happy with him.

"Are you ok?"

"No. You had to tell them I knew!……didn't you?"

"Someone had to let Weasley know what he'd done."

"It should have been me."

"You were a mess. I thought it best to hear it from someone who could be strong."

"You thought I couldn't be strong?"

"Honestly?" Hermione nodded. "No. You love him and he's just broken your heart. How could you be?"

Hermione was shocked Malfoy almost seamed nice and caring . If he hadn't said she was weak he would be nice.

"Well this is just great."

"What?" Draco asked looking confused about her words.

"My life is falling apart and the only person here for me is my worst enemy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Hopefully. I just wish she hadn't found out like that."

"How long have you known for?"

"Since the start. He's been seeing Lavender for three weeks. He was going to break up with Hermione but he didn't want to hurt her."

"He thought this was better?"

"He obviously didn't realise she'd catch him." Harry said trying to defend Ron even though he was aware that what Ron had done was awful.

"Making out in the common room Harry!" Ginny was angry with her brother. He was an idiot. Hermione was a much better girlfriend than Lavender.

"I know. It was stupid. He knows that, but in all honestly he's just glad she knows."

"He doesn't care that he's ruined their friendship?"

"I think he does but he knew it might come to this. Not matter how it came out, Hermione could have been hurt."

"I know. Maybe we should go after her."

"You should. She'll be mad at me too."

"Why?"

"Hermione's smart Gin. She'll know that I've known for a while and she might blame me for not warning her. And I don't blame her for that. If I was her I would be mad at me too."

"well I'll go find her." Ginny said getting up and leaving.

Ginny thought Hermione would be at the lake. It was the calmest place to be alone.

She headed down but stopped before she got there.

Hermione was sitting talking to Malfoy.

"Hermione!!!"

Draco and Hermione both looked up to see Ginny walking towards them looking far from happy.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. See you later Hermione." Draco said before heading back up to the castle.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy. You told Harry and me that he made you tell him everything about Ron but he wasn't making you talk to him now! Was he?"

"No but he's here for me."

"And I'm not?"

"You are but it's hard Ginny. He's your brother and I know you knew."

"Maybe I did but only for a few days."

"Long enough and you let me find out in the worst possible way."

"I know and I'm sorry but that doesn't mean that you should talk to Malfoy."

"Maybe not but he listens to me." with that Hermione headed back up to the castle. Leaving Ginny alone fully of anger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ok?" she heard Draco asked when she entered the castle.

"Yeah, I will be. I'll talk to you tomorrow." she told him heading up to go to bed.

Draco watched her leave. Why did he have to be nice to her?

He didn't know the answer but he knew he had to be there for her. She was a good person and didn't deserve this.

* * *

**Author notes**

Read and Review.  
Constructive criticisms are welcomed because I want to know in what ways I can make it better.

Tell me if you have any ideas on where this should go. I know where I want to take it but I'm open to ideas.


	5. Nice

Harry watched as Hermione entered the common room. She didn't stop just walked straight through and up to her dorm.

He wondered how her conversation with Ginny had gone. From the look of Hermione it had not gone well.

This was confirmed when Ginny came in. Her cheeks were red and her hair was flying everywhere.

"Guessing it didn't go well."

"you could say that. She was talking to MALFOY!!! MALFOY for gods sake! She'd rather talk to him than me."

"You sure Gin?"

"Yes. She just got mad at me and said I should have told her and then she just walked away."

"She'll come round." Harry said confidently.

"I'm not so sure. She'd really hurt. She must be if she's talking to Malfoy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry went to be Ron was sitting acting like he was reading his potions book. But He had been waiting for Harry to tell him about Hermione.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes I did and it wasn't good. She said she hated you."

"Well I expected that. I'm not stupid. She's talking to you though….. Right?"

"Well I'm not sure. She didn't stay long for dinner. Ginny went after her but she was talking to Malfoy and then when they spoke she told Ginny she was mad."

"Wait a minute Hermione was talking to Malfoy?"

"Yes she was. Can you believe that?"

"I can image her not talking to you or Ginny but Malfoy?"

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione lay in bed awake for hours that night. Thinking.

Everything was messed up. She was leaning on Malfoy. What was happening? She'd actually enjoyed his company. How could she?

He treated Harry and Ron so badly. But then they'd treated her badly.

Maybe being nice to Malfoy wasn't so bad. But only if he was nice to her in front of everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room thinking about Hermione.

He felt he should do something to make sure she wasn't left alone.

"Did you hear that Weasley broke up with Granger?" Pansy asked everyone.

"Yeah it's all over the school. She stormed out of Dinner." Another girl answered.

Draco normally stayed out of the gossip but this was a topic he wanted to be involved in.

"I spoke to her actually."

"Draco did I hear you right?" Blaise asked

"You did. She was upset and she banged into me. So I spoke to her."

"What about?"

"The Weather!"

"Really?" asked Crabbe

"Are you really that stupid? No don't answer that you are. I spoke to her about Weasley."

"Did she tell you anything?" Pansy asked.

"She did."

"Well……what did she tell you?"

"I can't tell you that but I think there's a chance her friendship with him is gone for ever and I wouldn't be surprised if that was true for Potter and Weasley's sister as well."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we can use that?" Blaise asked.

"In what way?"

"Bring her over to the dark side." Blaise said laughing.

"You could try but I doubt it'd work." Draco told him.

"well we can be nice to her and see where it leads." Blaise suggested.

Draco could only nod and agree and he was followed by everyone else.

He didn't think she'd ever turn but he wanted them to be nice to her and if this was the only way to achieve that then so be it.

* * *

**Author Notes.**

As always review review review.

Constructive Criticisms are welcomed.


	6. Hogsmeade

** Author Notes**

Thanks for all the feedback. I know the last chapter was short but it just had to be as there wasn't a lot to happen in that chapter. just build up.

* * *

_Previously _

_"Well……what did she tell you?" Pansy asked_

_"I can't tell you that but I think there's a chance her friendship with him is gone for ever and I wouldn't be surprised if that was true for Potter and Weasley's sister as well."_

_"Honestly?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you think we can use that?" Blaise asked._

_"In what way?"_

_"Bring her over to the dark side." Blaise said laughing._

_"You could try but I doubt it'd work." Draco told him._

_"well we can be nice to her and see where it leads." Blaise suggested._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco thought the plan was stupid. Hermione Granger would never switch sides and support Voldemort. No matter how much Potter and Weasley hurt her. She was just too good hearted.

But it was Sunday, so no classes, and this was the day when the Slytherin's put their plans into action.

Pansy had decided to invite Hermione to Hogsmeade with them as is would be the perfect place for everyone to see that they were all friends. Although they did worry that something bad would happen if Harry or anyone else from that group saw them.

Draco was shock to learn that she'd excepted. Maybe she thought it was a joke so he went to make sure.

He found her in the Library.

On first look she was reading but on closer inspection it turned out she was just staring at the book. Her eyes didn't move.

"Hermione."

"Malfoy." she answered looking up at him.

"Are you coming to Hogsmeade?"

"Wasn't that a joke?"

"No. what made you think it was?"

"Pansy asked me." Hermione told him certainly. She knew her own mind.

"Well she feels for you and wants to be nice."

"she wants to be nice?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"A week ago I would have said yes but now I don't know."

"So you'll come?"

"Ok. When do we leave?"

"Now."

Hermione nodded.

Unsure if she could follow him. But she did. Malfoy had been kind to her when no one else had. Maybe this was odd but it seamed the Slytherin's were all being nice to her. Blaise had smiled and nodded to her this morning.

Something in her mind said they had ulterior motive but she didn't care at the moment. She just needed to feel happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been sitting in The Three Broomsticks for a while. It'd been fun. Nothing serious. No Ron around but that all changed when Harry, Ron, Ginny and a bunch of other Gryffindor's came through the door.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Harry." Hermione answered hating the fact that in The Three Broomsticks everybody was silent all their attentions on them.

"What are you doing?" He asked her

"What does it look like she's doing? She's having fun." Pansy answered for her.

"I didn't ask you." Harry told her removing his eyes from Hermione to her.

"I don't really care whether you asked me or not Potter but I felt it my job to answer you and tell you to leave."

"Your telling me to leave?"

"I am."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Pansy Parkinson. Who do you think you are?"

"Don't talk to him like that." Ginny joined in. anger radiating off her. "Come on Hermione. We're leaving."

"what?" Hermione asked speaking up.

"What do you mean what? Lets go." Ginny said trying to smile at her and nodding her head towards the door.

"I'm not leaving Gin. I don't want to be around him."

"Come on Hermione. I get that you hate me and I don't blame you but you can't, for a second think we'd believe that you'd rather spend time with them!" Ron spoke up for the first time giving evils to Draco who was practically laughing at the scene before him.

"What if I do? They've been nice to me and they don't make me miserable."

"Mione they hate you." Harry told her sternly. She was making no sense.

"No Harry they hate you." She told him.

And that was enough She got up and walked out followed but Malfoy and behind him Harry, Ron and Ginny. It wasn't over.

"Hermione!" Don't fall out with us over this stupid thing with Ron." Ginny yelled after her.

"STUPID THING!!! It wasn't stupid at all. He hurt me more than anyone ever has and YOU all KNEW! You kept it form me Gin. How could you do that? Then you be mean to the only people who are being nice to me! An I know what you are thinking! They don't really what to be my friends they just want me to tell them things to her Voldemort. But guess what Gin? I don't really care. That might make them fake friends but Are you all really me friends?!" Hermione walked away without turning back leaving a crying Ginny in her wake.

"I hope you know what you've done?" Harry asked Draco.

"I didn't do anything. I was just the good guy for a change. That's what you hate isn't it? I'm the good guy and you're not. Well get over it Potter." Draco told him walking in the Direction Hermione went.

He knew she needed someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stood leaning on a tree, staring at the shrieking shack. She felt bad for hurting Ginny. She really did but her feeling were valid.

"you ok?"

Hermione smiled softly. She knew he'd follow her.

"Not really. They were my friends."

"You used past tense."

"I don't trust them anymore. I want to but I can't."

"It' s understandable."

"Why do you have to be nice?"

"Because I am nice. Maybe not to you in the past. But that's mainly due to the fact that I hate Potter so much."

"Is that you saying your sorry?"

"Yes." Draco said to her moving to give her a hug. She hugged him back and allowed herself to cry.

* * *

**Author Notes.**

As always review.

I'm sorry if you felt Hermione's outburst but I needed her to really fall out with Harry and co.

In the next chapter I will focus more on the feelings of Harry and the others but there will of course be Hermione and Draco.

It may take a while.

Review please.


	7. Thinking It Over

Harry sat up for hours after the argument and what could be deemed the end of his friendship with Hermione.

He hoped it wasn't. Their friendship meant a lot to him. She was a good person. Smart and while she kept to the rules, that was good as she could also keep him from going to far.

But Ron was his best mate and he admittedly had taken his side but he had never imagined her reaction.

Or that she would suddenly be best friends with the Slytherin's. That made no sense. Were they better friends than Him and Ginny?

Especially Ginny, she'd fallen apart after it had happened. She'd cried for hours before falling asleep on his bed.

She was like a sister to him and he hated to see her like that.

"Harry." Ron said to him as he sat down beside him next to the fire. "What happened?"

"Hermione was sitting in the three broomsticks having fun with Malfoy and that lot."

"She was having fun?"

"Seams so. She didn't want to leave with us."

"Ginny's asleep but she's been crying."

"How did you guess?"

"She looks sad even asleep and she's in your bed." Ron said the last hoping his first assumption that something had happened between his best mate and sister was wrong.

"Yeah. Ginny tried to convince her to come with us and an argument broke out. I've never heard Hermione like that. She was so angry with us. And it only got worse outside."

"How?"

"She was angrier that we followed her and she yelled more and then just walked away. After a pause he said "I think it's ruined."

"What's ruined?"

"Our friendship with Hermione."

"She'll come around." Ron told Harry nodding. "we have arguments all the time and we always make up."

"I'm not sure this time Ron. She's really angry and Malfoy isn't helping."

"What do you mean Malfoy isn't helping. What's he got to do with this?"

"He followed her and I think he's doing everything he can to turn her against us."

"Why?" Ron already knew why but he needed someone to voice what he felt.

"They most likely want her to tell them everything she knows about the order. And maybe even join Voldemort."

"She won't though…….will she?" confusion crossing his face.

"I doubt it. She might be angry but one thing she never will be is stupid."

They both nodded to themselves both sure in the fact that she would never turn to the dark side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay in bed crying. How could Hermione do this.

Choose them.

It broke her heart to think about it. She loved Hermione. She was her best friend. She couldn't talk to anyone as openly as she could Hermione.

But it was all ruined now. Their friendship in tatters. She thought she was doing the right thing by not telling her about Ron and Lavender.

Saving her from hurt.

She'd only just realised that the hurt Hermione faced finding out like she did was far more than is she'd told her.

"You ok Ginny." She heard Harry enter the room.

"No."

"It'll be ok." Harry was lying to her he knew but he had to try. Even if he'd admitted to Ron their friendship with Hermione might be over.

"No it won't. you know it won't." Ginny told him. Crying fresh tears. Harry was forced only to nod. And move to hold her. There was nothing else he could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sat staring in to the fire. Today had not gone well. Hermione was more broken than he'd seen her but she had stood her ground and got her feelings out there.

She'd spent hours crying outside the shrieking shack. His clothes had been soaked in her tears but he hadn't minded. It had felt good to be there for her.

She was beautiful even when she cried and he wanted her.

He hadn't known when it started. Maybe in that moment when she'd ran into him crying and he's followed her. But it was there.

A growing feeling he didn't want to name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione lay I her bed that night. She could sleep.

Today's events ran through her head. Moment after moment. Every word that had been said, every look given.

God she wanted to scream.

She knew she'd hurt Ginny. She'd seen it in her eyes but she'd lost the ability to care. Her heart was shattered into a thousand pieces.

Could it be fixed maybe, But it would take time.

Harry and Ron. She'd never trust them again. Maybe she could work on things with Ginny but not them that trust was gone and it hurt terribly. They'd meant so much to her.

Now there was Draco. They last person she'd ever thought she'd trust but she was really beginning to. She didn't trust the other Slytherin's, she knew they wanted information about the order.

But She thought Draco was different. Her gut told her so.

Something in the back of her mind told her in was her heart was involved in this feeling too. But she ignored it.

Not allowing her self to think that. She'd just had her heart broken. Was it rebound? It could have been but she'd rather it was nothing.

Sure Draco was gorgeous but he was a Slytherin. And they were on opposite sides of a war. But she could help that growing feeling inside her she didn't want to name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk. He was worried. News had reached him that there had been a altercation in Hogsmeade today between Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"Do you think it's serious Albus. You don't normally worry of childish squabbles." asked McGonagall

"Normally Minerva, I would not worry but I feel that people have become involved who should not be."

"what do you mean."

"There are people in this school who shall wish to keep Hermione from returning to her friendships with Harry and Ginny. There are people in this school who will aim to trick her into making rash decisions from which there is no return." Dumbledore said looking worried at the thought.

McGonagall sat nodding. She could see it too but she knew that it would be up to Hermione's common sense to know the right thing to do.

It was her choice.

* * *

**Author Notes.**

Please review or I won't write more. I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive.

If you have any advice then let me know.

I the next chapter there will be a focus on the development of Draco and Hermione but also The Slytherin's plan.

If you want her to turn then tell me or of you don't tell me as well.

Read and Review.


	8. Fine with it

**Author Notes**. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the characters. But I do own the character that will come in in this chapter.

* * *

Since that day Hermione hadn't spoken to Ginny or Harry. At breakfast, lunch and Dinner she would speak to Neville, Dean or Seamas or she spoke to other people. But in classes she had moved to sit with the Slytherin's. She was still Hermione though but worries were being expressed about her loyalty to the order.

"Do you think they are trying to turn her?" Neville asked Harry and Ron while they played chess in the common room.

"Maybe, but she won't?" Harry told him. If Harry was sure of one thing it was that Hermione Granger would never become a death eater.

"are you sure. I mean she spends a lot of time with them. And not just Malfoy but Pansy. I saw them and a bunch of other Slytherin girls talking on the stairs."

"That maybe so but that does not mean she will turn Neville. She has more sense." Harry continued. He may hate the fact that Hermione wasn't their friend anymore but when it came to sides he knew she would never take Voldemort's side.

"What are you all doing?" Ginny asked them as she entered the common room.

"Playing chess. You look better." Ron told her. He was worried for his sister she'd cried a lot lately.

"that's nice, are you saying I usually look awful." she snapped.

That was another thing Ron had noticed. She snapped all the time, at everyone. Except Harry. Ginny couldn't snap at him. Ron had begun to think she wasn't as over Harry as she seamed to be but he was too busy to get involved.

But it was him that took the brunt of her anger. She blamed him after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly Sun hated the plan. It was stupid, they would never get Hermione Granger to turn to their side and believe the Dark Lord over Dumbledore. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Pansy can you honestly say you believe she will come over to our side?" Kelly asked Pansy the first time Hermione wasn't with them.

"No I can't but we have to try."

"Why? Why is it so important."

"Well for a start she can tell us things or she could even be a spy for us and she isn't all that bad."

"She isn't all that bad?" Kelly Repeated " Are you starting to like her?"

"Yes I am. She's not a bad as she's being painted. I think she just choose the wrong crowed. She's not like Potter and Weasley, she's kind and smart and would make a valuable assent."

"what does Draco think?"

"He thinks like you clearly."

"He thinks it's a bad idea?"

"Not a bad idea just that she won't turn. But something's bothering me. If I say something do you promise not to tell anyone."

"promise."

"Well I think she fancies Draco."

"I do too."

"Thank god for that I thought i was the only one."

"Does it bother you?"

"Why would it? She's never going to have him."

"I'm going to say something to you Pansy. Draco likes her too."

"As a friend?"

"Maybe but I think it's more."

"How could you think that?"

"The way he looks at her and he's always with her if she might run into Potter or Weasley."

"That doesn't mean anything." Pansy said walking away. Kelly watched her go feeling bad. She knew Pansy didn't want to hear that but it was true. Draco looked at Hermione as if she was something special. The exact opposite of how he looked at Pansy.

Kelly sighed and walked off in a different direction than Pansy. She didn't need to experience the mood she would be in now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was sitting in the library, amazingly bored, which was a shock to her as she loved to study and read but she also liked spending time with friends. She hated to admit it but if it weren't for Draco and his gang she would have gone crazy. She'd had disagreements with Harry before but all of them were fixable not this.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Hermione glance up and saw Lavender Brown staring at her.

"what about?" Hermione asked abruptly. She was in no mood to talk to this girl. She never would be.

"Everything that's happened."

"Find spit it out."

"Well I'm really sorry. I thought you knew. I no it's amazingly stupid but I honestly thought you knew and were fine with it."

"Whey would I ever be fine with it?" She asked not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Because I thought you knew that Ron never really fancied you. I thought you understood that to him you were a safety blanket. And I'm honestly sorry. I thought it would be ok but it isn't and I never meant to hurt you. Never. I'm not like that Hermione."

"You not a slut?"

"I'm not a B." Lavender said walking away.

Hermione felt awful. She was a safety blanket. She wished she could say Lavender was lying, but it all made sense.

"Hermione are you ok?" She heard Draco asked her. But she couldn't look up from the table, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"No."

"What happened?"

"I spoke to Lavender."

"Honestly? Why did you speak to her after what she did?"

"I needed to hear what she had to say."

"And what did she tell you."

"Nothing important just some home truths about how horrible Ron Weasley really is."

Draco sighed. She was a mess and he didn't know what so do. It was just as bad as the first day.

Draco did the only ting he could do. He pulled Hermione out her seat and into his arms and placed is lips on hers.

* * *

**Author Notes.**

Read and review. Tell me what you think and want an opinion on the ending especially.


	9. Gone

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. I love reading them. so keep giving me more. I tried to leave it while before updating but the next chapter should be up in the next few days.

* * *

Hermione pulled away instantly from the kiss and looked at Draco. Shock evident in all her features.

"What the hell was that?" She asked him. Her voice raised she couldn't believe he's done that.

"Oh god, Hermione I'm sorry…. I just." He looked like he didn't know what to say and he didn't he couldn't believe he'd done that.

"Just what?"

"I don't know I just thought it would make things better."

"You thought it would make things better! How stupid are you Draco?"

"I'm not stupid….. I'm just silly. I know I shouldn't have and Hermione I'm sorry. please forgive me."

Hermione looked at him for a long time. She couldn't believe kissed her. But she knew he wasn't all bad……. just not good at dealing with crying women. She nodded. She couldn't hate him. Right now she needed every friend she had. And he was maybe the only person she could really talk to.

"I will but I need you to understand I'm not ready to feel for anyone yet." Draco silently nodded at her statement and watched her walk away. Wanting to follow but not able to. He knew she would forgive him and that was all that mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny walked up to Hermione in the common room and sat down next to her. Putting her books on the table and pulling out her potions homework.

Throwing a sideward glance at Hermione she realised something must be wrong with her. She appeared to be reading but her eyes didn't move and were glazed over.

"are you alright?"

Hermione jumped and looked at the girl sitting next to her.

"Ginny. What do you want?" Hermione snapped. She didn't want to talk to this girl.

"I just want to work things out Hermione. I hate fighting with you." The girl said to her looking so miserable. Maybe it was this that made Hermione try to sound nice after all the girl was younger had clearly felt caught between her brother and friend. Maybe she should try and forgive Ginny.

"well you did bring it on your self gin."

"I know I did but you have to understand I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well you weren't."

"I know. Please tell me we can be friends again one day."

"Maybe one day Ginny. But not today." Hermione told her getting up and leaving the common room.

Once in bed Hermione let herself break down. Today had been one of the worst days. First Draco had kissed her.

And now she'd had another confrontation with Ginny.

She didn't need all this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly stood staring at a wall. She had been for hours. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell Pansy what she'd seen but she couldn't do that and anyway she doubted whether she would believe her after their earlier conversation. But that did not change the fact that she'd seen Draco kiss Hermione. She'd ran off before seeing what Hermione did but the girl had responded at least for a second. Which told her one thing Hermione felt something for Draco. Something she should not feel.

Or maybe it was part of the plan. To make her love him so she would fall easily to the dark side (Wow that sounded like that muggle movie they'd went to see once called Starwars) and it that case it was a good start but it didn't make sense. As far as she could see Draco was apposed to the plan and had given them reasons why it wouldn't work, not why it would work.

"You ok Kel?" She heard Draco ask her.

"No. I saw you." she told him not looking at him, she didn't need to.

"You?" he asked her. His voice shaky. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes." she told him getting up from he sitting position to stand in front of him placing her hands on her hips.

"Look it was nothing and it won't happen again. You can't tell Pansy." He begged his eyes wide with fear.

"Look Draco I'm not going to tell her but you have to promise not to let her find out. She will really hurt Hermione and as far as I know she isn't a bad person. She also has had a bad time lately and doesn't deserve that, so I'll let you off. But remember this, if I ever see to with her again, I'll go to Pansy but I will also go to your father." Kelly told her. Before leaving him alone to contemplate her words and which would be worse Pansy or his father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had watched the scene with Ginny and Hermione. He felt for Gin. She'd cried a lot and had taken to barely talking to Ron. She seamed to blame him for the whole situation and it was his fault but Harry did also know they had contributed by not being honest with Hermione.

Because if they had then Hermione maybe angry with Ron but she would still be friends with them.

Harry didn't approach Ginny because he knew she needed to think over what ever Hermione had said. And something told him there were good and bad points to it. Ginny's eyes had showed signs of hope so maybe something had been said to move things in the right direction.

Ginny got up to leave the common room and Harry shouted after her

"Where are you going?"

"for some air." She shouted over her shoulder not wanting Harry to see the fresh tears in her eyes.

Harry watched her go and got up, following her out the portrait hole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Stood outside the entrance hall for a few minutes before heading down to the Lake. It was the calmest place in Hogwarts if you wanted to be alone.

It was dark though and she knew she couldn't stay long. Not matter how claming it was it was still scary as hell.

Ginny stood by the lake when she hard a twig snap behind her and if someone was approaching her.

But when she turned around nothing was there. It must had been some wildlife creature, she thought to herself before turning back to the lake.

That was her biggest mistake before she new it a hand had come over her mouth. Not matter how hard she tried to fight him off it was too much for her. She even tried biting the man holding her but she knew one thing, this wasn't a school pupil doing this.

"Shut up so silly little girl." said the man as he mumbled a spell and Ginny fell unconscious. Her wand dropping from her pocket and she was picked up and carried off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry arrived at the lake expecting to see Ginny standing there lost in thought but he found nothing only Ginny's wand and signs of a struggle.

Grabbing Her wand he headed back up to the castle.

* * *

A/N how was that. I need to know because reviews make me keep writing. tell me what you think about Ginny's abduction. Who was the man who took her?Will she be ok? review and you'll find out.

Sorry if the chapter seamed short but I wanted to update and move the plot away from just being about Ron and Hermione's break up. So press the button and tell me what you think.


	10. Reactions

A/N thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope this chapter lives up.

* * *

Harry rushed back up to the castle fear gripping him. Something bad had happened to Ginny. 

He ran to Dumbledore's office. He was sure he'd knocked over some younger children and he hoped none of them were his people he knew but considering why he was running he felt it acceptable.

Once giving the password and getting up the final flight of stairs. He burst into the headmasters office and felt embarrassed at least ten teachers appeared to be having a meeting.

The teachers included McGonagall and Snape, who sneered at Harry, everyone else just seemed surprised to see him there at the time of night in was. Almost eleven, he shouldn't be out at this time of night.

"Sorry but I need to talk to you." Harry said as he gasped for breath

"About what Harry my it not wait till the morning." Dumbledore said calmly.

"It can't. You see Ginny went down to the lake and I know it's late but she did and now she gone."

"Did you say Gone?" McGonagall asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Are you sure she did not just go to bed Potter?" Snape sneered at him.

"no! her wand was on the ground." Harry told them walking through the chairs and placing Ginny's wand on the headmasters desk. "And there was weird tracks."

"unusual in what way?" Dumbledore asked him. He was clearly concerned for Ginny.

"It looked like someone had been dragged away."

"Alright Harry. Minerva wake the Weasley's and also Hermione Granger. Professor Sprout contact Molly and Arthur and tell them they must come to the school at once."

As the two teachers left to do their tasks the others left to search the school. Snape remained behind.

"Headmaster aren't you taking this too seriously?"

"Under the present circumstances I believe my actions are correct. Miss Weasley is a strong young girl she would not go anywhere without her wand, therefore we must suspect she did not go anywhere of her own conviction."

"Understood." Snape Nodded and left.

McGonagall arrived with the Ron and Hermione in after a few minutes. Neither of the two were looking at each other. Hermione had taken the time to pull on clothes, the same with Ron but it was clear both had rushed.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. Hermione stayed silent she was clearly uncomfortable to be here.

"You sister has gone missing." Dumbledore told them

"MISSING?" Ron cried out in both shock and horror.

"Harry will you fill them in."

After Harry told them everything everyone was silent.

"Does my mum and Dad know." Ron asked his voice not it's self.

"They should by now." Dumbledore told them.

Hermione looked like someone had kicked her "It's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Ron ask rudely. He knew he shouldn't hate her but he disliked her new found closeness to the Slytherins

"We must have gone out after I spoke to her."

"What did you say to her now!" Ron Yelled at her.

"Ron. Ginny didn't look upset after their chat well at least not as upset as she's been." Harry tried to defuse the situation. Them fighting was the last thing anyone needed.

"We didn't argue or anything she just told me she wanted to be friends and I told her I wasn't ready to forgive her yet. I didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone." Hermione said as she started to cry.

Harry went to put his arm around her but she pulled away from him. "no one's blaming you Hermione."

"Blaming Her?" everyone turned around when they heard Molly's voice. She sounded so sad. He face way tear stained but she'd stopped crying. "Why would we blame anyone in this room. No one caused this here."

"Everything will be alright Molly. We will find her." Dumbledore told Molly softly.

They were all sent to bed that night. All of them with Heavy hearts.

By the next morning everyone in the school knew of Ginny's disappearance.

"Hermione." A voice broke Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned to look at Draco as he ran towards her, concern etched into his features. "I've been looking for you. I know you wanted so time away from me but when I heard I thought you might need someone."

Hermione just looked at him tears growing in her eyes. She allowed Draco to pull her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder.

Neither of them realising Ron was watching them.

Ron watched they quietly. He'd never seen Malfoy be genuinely nice but the way he was being with Hermione, he appeared to care about her. And that scared him. How dare Draco Malfoy care about his girl. And no matter how bad things were between them right now, she was his and there was no way he was losing her to a man like Malfoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny sat on the floor. She was in so much pain. They'd tortured her with no purpose other than that.

Every part of her body ached. What had she done to deserve this?

"look at poor Ginny Weasley." Ginny heard a voice taunt her. "Look at the poor girl all alone with no one to save her."

"My friends will come for me." Ginny screamed at the man.

"Will they and how can you be certain you'll still be alive when they find you."

"Why are you doing this."

"Because we can and also so we can show your Headmaster pupils aren't even safe o school grounds."

Ginny went quiet and watched and Lucius Malfoy exited the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have sent Molly and Arthur home. There is nothing they can do here. The order's out looking for her. But I fear for her." Dumbledore told McGonagall

"I agree with you Albus this truly is worrying. A pupil being taken from school grounds. She was almost certainly taken be Death Eaters."

"yes it seams so. But what to do."

"we have to hope for her and her family and friends. It's our only choice."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in the common room staring out the window. Ron was sat beside him but was away in a dream.

"Is she in love with him?"

"What?" Harry asked wondering what he was saying could having thing to do with Ginny.

"Hermione. I saw her crying. After she refused to accept support from us she cried on him."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked and Ron nodded to him "Well she hates us Ron and I think she trusts him no matter what he's done in the past."

"it won't last." Ron said getting up and heading to bed.

Harry's thoughts went back to Ginny. She had to be alright.

* * *

A/N review please. I need them. Tell me anything you like and dislike. I can't make things better if you don't tell me what I've done wrong. 


	11. Mended

A/N thanks for the reviews. They made me feel good so here's my very fast update.

* * *

It was dark when Hermione woke up. She hadn't slept much. How could she? Ginny was gone and it was all her fault. Draco had tried to comfort her but he wasn't feeling what she was so he didn't understand, even though it had helped to have him there being strong when she couldn't be.

Draco was her rock and she was thankful but she was worried at the same time. Worried that those he knew well could be involved in this.

It had all suddenly hit her about who he was. Draco was a death eaters son and that meant his father could very well be involved in this. But then again should she see Draco in this light when he'd been nothing but wonderful to her?

No she had to see Draco for the person he is not the person his father is.

Hermione dressed and went down to the common room where she found Harry. From the looks of it he'd been there since they'd gotten back from Dumbledore's office.

She was in two minds about whether to talk to him after all he'd tried to be nice to her but she couldn't forgive what he'd done.

"Ginny wanted you to forgive her." She looked at Harry when he spoke these words. It wasn't a question, it was a statement and she didn't need to answer but she did anyway.

"Yes and I told her that with time I could."

"With time? Well Ginny might not have time." He said sadly.

"I know that but I can't help what happened."

"Maybe not but you seam awfully close to Malfoy and that."

"What has that got to do with it."

"They are bad people Hermione." Harry told her, getting up to face her, he continued "And you should not be hanging around with them. Not matter how badly you think we hurt you."

"I think you hurt me? Are you saying I'm wrong to be hurt. Do you think I should just skip around ignoring all of this. I know I should forgive Ginny but it's hard ok and you can't judge people on their parents. It's not fair."

"Why isn't it fair?"

"Because your parents don't make you who you are. You make you who you are. Your choice decide what happens in your life." Hermione walked past Harry and out the portrait whole but if she thought she was escaping she was wrong Harry followed her. And this brought back flashes of The Three Broomsticks and the altercation outside there.

"That maybe so but His father could be responsible for this."

"Don't you think I haven't thought about that Harry. I have! I'm not stupid you know."

"No one's saying that you are. It's just……it's just your making weak judgments."

"Weak Judgements? Harry let me tell you something. The worst judgement of my life was thinking what Ronald Weasley was a good person. Because I spoke to Lavender or rather she spoke and I was silent but she informed me that Ron never really like me and only wanted as a safety blanket. She was also under the impression I knew."

Harry was silent. How could Lavender think Hermione knew? Unless Ron told her that….but that was ridiculous,

"Hermione everyone knew you didn't know."

"Well not Lavender."

Harry was silent before saying something he knew he'd regret but it had to be said. "She was lying. She told you that so you wouldn't have her and it was your stupidity that made you believe her."

Hermione was still for a moment before she brought her arm back and pushing it forward punched Harry in the face.

He fell back in pain. She knew she had a good punch on her. After she'd punched Draco a few years before, she wanted to forget that now.

"Never call me stupid Harry." She told him darkly before heading downstairs to have an early breakfast. It was seven so food would be out.

Once in the Great Hall she sat down and was glad to see she wasn't the only one in the hall so she felt a bit more comfortable.

She would not allow herself to think what had transpired between Harry and herself was wrong. He deserved it however she did wish it had been Ron she'd gotten to punch. He deserved it more.

No matter how worried they were for Ginny she did not deserve that.

"Hermione." She heard Draco call as he came running up to her "Did you punch Potter in the face?"

"Why?"

"I've just seen him go to the hospital wing with a broken nose."

"I broke his nose? Who knew I had such a hard punch but I didn't mean to cause him serious pain."

"Well you did but well done you finally stopped forgetting what they'd done to you." Draco smiled at her before she left the great hall she had to talk to McGonagall. Explain what happened.

She didn't have to go far

"Hermione Granger!"

"Professor."

"What were you thinking hitting Harry like that?"

"I'm sorry. We were arguing about Ron and then he told me I was stupid and other stuff and I just snapped ok."

"you should not have hit him." She told Hermione looking quite disappointed.

"I know and I'm going to apologise but I've found it hard lately and now Ginny disappearing."

"Do you blame your self?" She asked once they were in McGonagall's office.

"Why should I?"

"You have been fighting with miss Weasley lately."

"How did you know."

"Your argument outside and inside the Three Broomsticks did not go un noticed. I have also noticed that you seam closer to Mr Malfoy that I have ever seen."

"Yes he's been kind to be."

"I will let you go under the circumstances but you must apologise to Mr Potter at once."

Hermione nodded as she headed up to the Hospital wing to say sorry to Harry.

Walking in she saw Harry was alone he was just sitting. He looked normal.

"I just have to wait for a few hours encase there's any other damage." Harry told her. He sounded cool and as if he wanted her to leave.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You wanted to hit me and you had a right to. What I said was wrong but these last few weeks haven't been easy for anyone."

Hermione sat next to him.

"Tell me about it."

"When Ginny left the common room that night she looked ok. She looked like she was hopeful."

"I told her things would be alright. That I needed time."

"Will you forgive her when we get her back?"

"Of course I will. I was going to anyway. It wasn't really her fault. It's Ron's he has cause all this."

"I hope we will be alright." Harry told her looking hopeful. He missed her. She was a calming influence and he hated losing her to Malfoy.

"Yes Harry we'll be fine." She said smiling at him and they hugged. One friendship had been mended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sat in the common room in total disbelief at what the letter he was reading said.

Draco,

You will be aware that a girl was taken from the school last night.

The girl I'm sure you are aware was Ginny Weasley. I'm informing you that

she is in our custody and your father is making sure she does not escape.

You Draco must not tell anyone but we wish you to keep Hermione Granger

close. It has come to our attention during interrogation that Hermione Granger

is no longer close to her friends and has been taken in my you. You must

continue on this. A similar letter has been sent to those who can be trusted

to do the same. Granger could be an important to us one day. Keep her close

by. And Under no circumstance tell anyone who has Ginny Weasley even

Though I an sure they will figure it out.

Your aunt Bellatrix

Draco couldn't believe this. How could he keep this a secret from Hermione. He also couldn't follow the plan of keeping her close. He wanted her close but not so she could help the dark lord, just so he could be her friend, love her.

Draco stood up and headed to find Hermione. He needed to see her and then maybe he'd figure out what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy sat staring at her letter.

Wow she thought, they have her. Brilliant. They girl was from a god awful family who as far as she was concerned was a disgrace to the term pure-blood.

Not to mention how badly they'd treated Hermione. Keeping her close would be easy. She was a pretty girl and with a little work would look like a perfect member of their group.

She saw Kelly come into the room and hid her letter until she was sure Kelly got one too.

"You don't have to hide it Pansy I got one too."

"Good. This will be easy."

"Keeping the secret or keeping Granger close."

"Both is suppose. Why would we tell anyone about that girl? And Hermione's one of us anyway so she's good."

"Will Draco tell Hermione?" Kelly asked Pansy

"No he wouldn't. His father would kill him."

Kelly was force to nod. It was true Lucius wouldn't hesitate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny cried silently. They'd asked her something now. Questions about her friends and she told them about Her fall out with Hermione.

It had seamed to insignificant a thing to mention until she realised that she'd also told them who she now hung around with.

Ginny knew she was in trouble.

Every bone in her body ached. She had cuts all over her body and was covered in bruises. She cried and cried. Praying that they came for her soon.

Her family must miss her. Surely they must be searching.

Yes they were. They were. Those were the word that comforted her and she tried to sleep so everything would be ok.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So please review. Or I will finish this here and now. Review please.


	12. Disgrace

A/N thanks for all the great reviews and of course I was lying when I said I wouldn't finish this. I just want reviews.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Library and she saw Draco. He was sat at a far table by himself, something which was very unusual for him. He had his face in his hands. A piece of parchment in front of him. It must be a letter but by the looks of Draco it was not happy news.

"Draco are you alright?" She approached him carefully, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

When he looked at her she gasped his face was tense with worry and in his eyes she saw a look she's never seen before and she didn't know what it was but it scared her.

"No." was his answer.

"What happened?" She sat beside him her eyes never leaving his face and the pain etched across it.

He didn't answer her he just spent what seamed like hours staring at her and then he handed her the letter.

She read it quickly and her heart stopped.

So many questions, her heart broke but she knew this was a step forward in finding Ginny. She had to share this with Dumbledore.

But first she had a question to ask.

"is this why you're kind to me?"

"No never. This is why everyone else is nice to you but not me. I was nice to you when I saw your pain and I've come to really care for you but I can't say the same for anyone else."

"So Pansy and that?"

"What you to tell them stuff. They came up with a plan which his now been endorsed but the Death eaters."

"You knew." She couldn't believe this. But she didn't have much time before she'd have to go but she needed to know if she could take Draco with her or let him go.

"I had an idea but you needed kindness and people to look out for you and I thought it was best to let them so you got no more grief that you'd already had." Hermione didn't know how to take what he'd said. On one side he'd kept her in the dark but on the other he'd been looking out for her, thinking about her happiness.

"I have to give this to Dumbledore."

"I know but be aware Hermione that when you do, I can't go home."

"I know but Ginny doesn't deserve this."

"I know which is why I gave you the letter. I want to do the right thing."

Hermione smiled at his words. She grabbed his hand as she ran up to Dumbledore's office. Dragging him behind her.

Draco couldn't believe he was doing this. Betraying everything that he was. But was he really that. I mean he always thought he'd follow in his fathers foot steps but then he never thought he'd fall in love with a muggle born.

Hermione knew she hard force Draco into his choice but she knew he was on his way to that decision, she'd just helped him along. He was a good person really, he just came from bad blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ron were sitting in Dumbledore's office being told there was no new news when Hermione came bursting In Draco at her back, looking very uncomfortable.

"Miss Granger?"

"You have to read this letter." She told Dumbledore placing Draco's letter in front of him.

Dumbledore read the words before his head lifted up and his eyes fixed on Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy. This letter is very interesting. May I ask when you received it?"

"It came this morning sir." Draco said nervousness evident in his voice.

"Tell me who else received this letter?"

"I'm not sure, Pansy, Kelly, Blaize and a few other people. I wasn't told and I was not part of that plan."

"That I have guessed for myself. As I believe Miss Granger has read the contents of this letter and had she believed you part of this plan I do not think she would have brought you with her."

Draco just nodded.

"Do you know the location where Miss Weasley is held?"

It was when Dumbledore asked this question that Harry and Ron stood up staring at Malfoy.

"You know where Ginny is?" Ron yelled his voice far from it's normal level.

"No I don't. Read the letter your self Weasley. I've already doomed myself." Everyone looked at him all looks shone confusion except Dumbledore.

"Nothing will befall you. It will be prevented."

"Maybe you will try but you should know that if they want to kill me then they will and for this I'm dead."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Are you that thick? I have betrayed them. And that is the biggest sin. And to make it worse I have betrayed them to Dumbledore." Draco snapped walking out of the office.

Everyone was silent after Draco left. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry who seamed to want to read the letter but she knew they didn't care that Draco had just become an outcast within his family for them and Ginny.

"Miss Granger, I feel it prudent that you follow Mr Malfoy to see if he is alright with his decision and may I also ask you to bring him back here when he is ready. We must speak about moving forward from this point."

"That's obvious we find Ginny." Ron shouted as if not understanding what Dumbledore was talking about.

"Mr Weasley that is a given but I was not referring to Miss Weasley and the current predicament, I was in fact talking about Mr Malfoy's future now he has made this choice."

Ron just nodded but by the looks of him he really didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ran out of Dumbledore's office and after Draco but she caught up easily as he was simply waiting around the corner.

"I thought I was going to have to look for you." she told him Smiling at him. She knew she shouldn't smile but she couldn't help it he just made her smile when he did this to her.

"I was waiting for you." He told her and he began to walk. "I made the right decision but I'm worried for the consequences."

Hermione watched him for a few moments. She loved him. She shouldn't but he needed her and she would be there for him.

"You won't be alone." Hermione told him placing her hand through his. He was on their side now. They smiled at each other before moving off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy stared at her boyfriend holding hands with that mud blood Hermione Granger. They were talking about decisions and consequences. What had he done?

"Kelly!" Pansy screamed after running back to the common room.

"What?" Pansy asked looking up from her homework.

"I think he told."

"What?"

"I think he told."

"What?"

"I think oh god you heard me the first time."

"But………Draco?" She was speechless how could he do this to his family. It was a disgrace.

"Yes Draco, Who else?"

"Is it because of her?" Kelly asked.

"I think it is. Something's going on between them isn't there."

"No but maybe soon. He kissed her."

"He WHAT?!"

"He kissed her a few days ago but I told him not to let anything else happen between them."

Pansy nodded. She was already formulating a plan to deal with the filthy little mudblood and it involved a certain ex of hers but first she had to deal with her now ex.

"I'm going to tell on him. I have to, I can't betray the dark lord."

"I'm going with you although I'm sure once we explain everything to him he'll understand this is all on Draco but Pansy you need to know this could kill Draco."

"I know but if I can't have him then no one can especially not that little witch Hermione Granger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls felt so grateful to be in the presence of the Dark Lord. He looked so cold and cruel. Pansy had never net him in person but he was just like she imaged and she loved it. He was brilliant.

"Speak." Voldemort told them.

"Draco has informed Dumbledore about where Ginny Weasley has." Pansy told him."

"Has he now and why would he do that?"

"He's in love with Hermione Granger."

Voldemort listened careful to the name the girls in front of him uttered. He initially hadn't wish to grant them an audience but he was now glad he had.

"Lucius. What do you have to say for your sons behaviour?"

"The girls must be mistaken. Draco would not shirk family loyalty like this. He knows his place."

"Well I have to give Draco a chance, bring him to me and we shall see."

Lucius walked out the room. Draco better have a good explanation for this. He could not allow Draco to disgrace him like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny felt cold. She stared into the dark snake like face of Lord Voldemort. She hated this, she didn't want to be here. She'd rather face a thousand Lucius's than face this Voldemort.

"Such a pretty Girl. Pity."

Fear gripped Ginny's heart when she heard his words. Pity. What was going to happen to her.

"Pity, pity, pity. But you have to leave now. Your going away for a long time and your friends won't be able to find you, not even Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

Ginny watched as Voldemort flicked his wand and the world went dark.

"Take her away. Place her somewhere she won't be found."

"what about when she wakes up." Narcissa asked.

"She won't not until I wake her." Voldemort laughed as the carried the young girl away. Today was a good day.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope you like that. Just to let everyone one know, I'm dying down on the Ginny story line so I can focus more on Draco and his stuff. So Ginny won't be in it for a while but thing will still be interesting.

Please review.


	13. Kidnap and Love

_**Author note**_

_Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry to anyone who was angry that I didn't show how Pansy and Kelly got to see Voldemort, I didn't know how to do it. I had lots of ideas but none of them seamed to work. And I just hoped that no one noticed to much. To those who mentioned it then I won't take short cuts again._

_Promise_

_Disclaimer...i don't own Harry Potter or any characters_

_go see the new movie when it comes out and read the new book._

* * *

Draco sat alone by the lake. He couldn't help but dwell on the past few weeks, months which had changed his life forever. This time last year if he'd been told he'd have turned to the good side and fallen in love with Hermione Granger, he would have cursed the person telling him to hell. He'd not have been able to comprehend the thought of it. But it had happened and he was glad it had. He was on the right side, there was no doubt in his mind about that but he still wondered about when the consequences for his change of heart would catch up with him.

His father would never give up on finding him and killing him. Because it didn't matter that he was Lucius's only child, he'd betrayed the family, dishonoured them and now he was doomed.

Only the thought of Hermione cheered him up.

"Draco." Draco's head shot up when he heard the cold, cruel voice say his name.

Jumping to his feet he faced his father, who looked ready to kill him but his wand wasn't drawn, so that was a plus. He had to look for small mercies where he could find them.

"How did you get here?" Draco asked shakily even though it didn't matter to him. He was there and that was the only thing of any significance to Draco at this moment.

"They don't guard the gates do they and if you came in via the forest then getting into the school grounds is easy. Thankfully you were not within the school itself. That would have been a bit more tricky." Lucius said coldly but he had yet to drawn his wand from his pocket.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked. He knew it was a stupid question as the answer was already known to him but he needed to ask all the same.

"You stupid boy! What were you thinking? You took that letter to Dumbledore." Lucius snapped. For the first time his anger fully baring itself.

"I know I did father but let me say this. It was the right thing to do. I'm not going to be like you, a death eater who bows to a mortal man as if he's a god. It's pathetic father. So just leave ok. You are not welcome."

"Oh I dare say you are right about my not being welcome Draco. But I'm here for you." Lucius said forcefully.

"I will not speak with you or him."

"If by him you mean our beloved Dark Lord then oh yes you will but you will talk with me first and tell me what the Hell you are doing with that MUDBLOOD!" On the last word Lucius could not contain his anger and he yelled it. Thankfully it was late and no one seamed to hear him.

"Don't call her that!"

"So it's true. You've chosen them." Lucius sneered at his son "Well we'll have to see about that won't we."

Draco gulped as Lucius grabbed his wand. Draco wanted to use his but he just could harm his father not matter how horrible the man was, it would hurt him mother too much.

"_Crucio." _Lucius yelled and Draco screamed in pain, collapsing on the ground until everything went dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in the common room thinking about what had happened that night. Malfoy had come over to their side. Harry didn't believe it and he knew for a fact Ron didn't trust Malfoy as far as he could throw him either.

As Harry glanced at the map he saw Malfoy's dot but the lake, this was nothing to him but what he saw next proved to him that Malfoy was a lying pig. His dot was joined but one which read Lucius Malfoy.

Anger gripping Harry he grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed down to the lake to find out exactly what Malfoy was up to.

With all the secret passageways Harry knew about it only took him minutes to reach the front of the school, where he threw on his cloak and walked swiftly towards the lake.

He froze when he got there though. They appeared to be arguing and then something that shocked Harry to his very core happened.

He watched complete fear take over Malfoy's face as Lucius raised his wand and said the incantation "_Crucio" _He watched Malfoy convulse in agony before passing out. He waited to see what happened next but this was not what he thought he would be seeing and he found himself actually wishing that he was seeing the other thing even if that had hurt Hermione badly, it would have been better than this.

Lucius lifted Draco using a incantation, Harry did not hear and he was sure he didn't know it, and then he walked towards the dark forest. Harry sat there for a moment and then he ran back to the castle. He didn't like Malfoy by any means but he did know that he had to get help for him. He was clearly on their side and had just been kidnapped. Plus this would hurt Hermione too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore sat at his desk waiting for Draco to come and see him. The boy needs time. That was his opinion on the matter. He'd taken a big step today and Dumbledore was glad for it but he also new the boy had placed his life in Dumbledore's and the Order's hands when giving them the letter and a way to find Ginny Weasley. The price was a high one and Draco would be paying it for the rest of his years and Dumbledore had made the pledge to himself that he would protect Draco. After all it was what the boy had earned for himself.

"Sir!" Harry's voice pulled Dumbledore from his thoughts and he looked at the boy in front of him

"What is it Harry." He was concerned Harry was clearly out of breath, so he had ran. It brought into his mind how he'd been the night Ginny had disappeared.

"It's Malfoy!" Dumbledore looked at Harry, as he said this, more closely. The boy looked frantic, worried and afraid. "He's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Suddenly Dumbledore realised he should have acted sooner to protect Draco. It was the same day as the boy's betrayal but he should have known Voldemort would not wait.

"Yes I saw Lucius use the Cruciatus curse on him until he passed out and then he took him away to the forest. You need to search for him quickly."

"Yes………………………………... yes." Dumbledore stood and then told the portraits to find and if needs be wake up all those needed.

Within minutes McGonagall arrived. She was flustered as if she had just woken up. It was only eleven but she may have wished an early night after all the hustle of the last few days.

"I have woken Hermione Granger but I did not see it fit to wake Ronald Weasley." She told them and as she moved into the room Hermione ran up the stairs.

Unlike the last time they'd been in this room Hermione had not dresses. She was in her pyjamas which consisted of a tank top and baggy pyjamas pants, she wore no dressing gown but she did have slippers on her feet.

Her face was a mess stained in tears which were still falling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was comfortable in bed thinking about the days events. Draco had made the right decision and then they had essentially made a move towards a proper relationship.

It was a good day.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt her drapes being ripped open and heard McGonagall's voice call her name.

"Yes?" Hermione asked softly sitting up, she knew as soon as she saw the teacher before her, Something was wrong. Why would she come here unless something was wrong.

She listened to the teacher and realised she was crying. Something awful had happened to Draco. Her Draco!

Once in Dumbledore's office she saw the Ron wasn't there and she was glad for it. She didn't need any of his comments and she knew he'd have some. Harry was watching her. She knew he'd seen it, the abduction, but she didn't know why.

"Harry why were you down by the lake?" She asked him as the waited for the teachers to search the school and send Hagrid to arrange help to search the forest.

"Are you angry I saw?" He asked her back. answering her question with a question so he could see what she thought.

"No! not at all. I'm glad or otherwise no one would have known until morning. It's just why?"

"I saw them meeting on the map and I thought…….." Harry trailed off. He could see the accusing look in her eyes. She knew exactly why he'd gone down there.

"You thought he was backstabbing us. You have to learn to trust him Harry. He's done a big thing for us and now he paying for it." as she said the last few words fresh tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Hermione don't cry. It'll be alright."

"Will it? My life has fallen apart lately. All the people I thought I could trust have let me down and now someone I thought I could never trust is one of the few people I trust whole heartedly."

Harry just nodded. He'd begun to think everything with Ron and Lavender was in the past but then he shouldn't have been so stupid. Hermione could bare a grudge and she hadn't worked through her feelings yet. Hopefully in time things would be alright.

"I'm beginning to trust you again Harry. Honestly I know you want me to but just give me time. I know you were stuck between a rock and a hard place but understand that I need Draco to be found alive. I don't know what I'll do if he dies."

Harry stared at Hermione as she said these words. Did she……………Did she love him?

"Do you love him?"

Harry watched tears from in her eyes as she looked at him and then he got his answer as she nodded her head and said "Yes"

Harry didn't know what to think Hermione had fallen in love with someone he detested.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco felt pain in every part of his body when he woke up. He was in a bed though and comfy one. It was also familiar. He was home. Fully opening his eyes he saw that he was in his room at home. It was something he supposed that he hadn't been immediately dumped in front of the dark lord. But he believed it was more his mothers doing than his fathers.

Pulling himself up of the bed took some effort. But when he got to the door he found it to be locked, the same was true of the windows. He should have expected it and to an extend he did.

"Are you alright darling?" he heard his mothers voice ask him from outside the door. "I heard you moving around. Get back into bed or he'll come and take you. I'm going to come in but don't try and get out please." The desperation in his mothers voice shocked him Narcissa Malfoy was a strong woman and didn't sound like that often.

When he entered the room he was even more shocked. Her right eye was blackened and she was unkempt and looked almost ill.

"Mum are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me son. I can handle it. He's just angry about what you've done. How could you do it Drake? Betray your family like this?"

"I didn't plan it mum it just happened."

"How can it just happen? Who tricked you?"

"No one tricked me. I love her."

"The mudblood?" Draco was shocked at his mothers tone and that word. "Draco I love you but there is no way I'll accept you being with a mudblood. It's shameful." His mother got up and left the room but before she locked the door she said "He'll come for you in the morning. It almost then now she try and get some more sleep. And forget about that Mudblood darling she's not worth it."

Draco stared at the door for a long time after his mother left. She was worth it absolutely worth it. She was everything too him now and he loved her more than ever before.

He just hoped she felt the same.

* * *

_**Author Note.**_

_Tell me what you think.. Hermione admitted she loved Draco to Harry.. How do you think Ron will react. Review and you'll find out._

_I need to know if it's bad or not or if I should just give up._

_I hope I didn't take any major short cuts. I missed out some dialogue but I hope that didn't ruin anything. So please press the button and review._


	14. Out in the Open

_Author Note:_

_Sorry I was so bossy on reviews. It's just if hardly anyone reviews then I feel as if no one actually likes my story and so I think 'what the heck………..I'll just give up and not carry on' so please once you've read this chapter tell me what you think._

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it, Hermione was in love with Draco Malfoy. It made absolutely no sense to him but then he'd kind of drifted from Hermione lately and he prayed that did not stay that way. Well he knew she was on the road to forgiveness when it came to him but when it came to Ron though there would be no forgiveness.

How would Ron take the new about Hermione and Draco?

That he didn't know.

Ron had betrayed Hermione, sure but that did not mean he did not love her. But it mean he did not love her as much as he found Lavender attractive but either way he would not like the idea of Hermione with Malfoy. No matter how many good deeds Malfoy put to his name, he would always be the son of a death eater, in both their eyes. However Harry could still feel for the guy. He'd hate to be taken like that and to see a person tortured like that but he could never like Malfoy. His sympathy for him came from a sheer moral centre he had.

"Are you going to tell Ron?" Harry asked Hermione as they walked to the common room. McGonagall having sent them there because they needed to deal with the turn in events.

"why should I?" Hermione looked at Harry very questionably. She didn't understand why he should ask whether or not she was going to tell someone she hated, almost, about her choices.

"It'd be better coming from you."

"Harry don't go there about why it would be better because it will start an argument about things I want to put in the past. I want to forgive you Harry, I want to be friends but I can not deal with you saying things like that when you all kept me in the dark about Lavender." Hermione tried to keep her temper down. The last thing she needed now was another shouting match.

"Ok but he still should know."

"Tell him if you really want." Hermione said flippantly. She didn't want to talk to Ron and she didn't care how and when he found about her and Draco.

If there was a her and Draco. He could die. That thought had to be quickly put to the back of her mind, she didn't want to think of him dieing. The pain that ripped through her heart was excruciating. It was far worse than the thought of Ginny dieing and that was bad enough. No the idea of Draco dying was something she just could not allow herself to think about.

What had she done to deserve this? Sure she wasn't perfect and she'd broken a few rules but what had she done that was so bad in earned her that it had brought her all of this. Surely she wasn't that bad and if she had been why didn't she realise. She'd never work that out.

Walking into the common room they found it was deserted. Although they had been sent to go back to sleep. Hermione had no intention of doing so. She couldn't.

"Where have you two been?" She heard Ron ask mainly to Harry but he also said it to her as he'd said two.

"Malfoy got kidnapped." Harry told him.

"Really. Are you sure?" asked surprised but not that worried

"Yes."

"Well maybe it's a set up. I mean the guys a bit of an idiot and lets face facts he's a death eaters son so there's a good chance that he could have set it all up. Make it look like he'd been kidnapped when really he'd gone to join the death eaters. And maybe while we're discussing this maybe the letter was a whole set up too." Ron finished. Harry saw the look in Hermione's eyes and he pitted what would happen to him.

As quickly as Harry had seen the look in her eyes, Hermione had came close to Ron and rammed her knee into his groin. Ron doubled over in annoy. Harry truly felt his friends pain.

"I hope I've given you permanent damage." Hermione told him before heading to her dorm.

Ron lay on the ground his hand clasped over the injured area. "Why did she do that?"

Harry tried hard not to laugh at Ron's stupidity mainly because the guy was in hell right now. "You did just say everything Malfoy had said and done was a lie."

"I know." Ron said managing to get into a chair "But she has to give it some thought. I mean does Malfoy honestly care about her?"

"I think so and Ron I saw Malfoy being abducted and we all know he's a weakling so I doubt very much if he agreed to have the Cruciatus curse used on him."

"He had that used on him?" Ron asked shakily it was obvious that he was starting to regret saying Malfoy went willingly.

"yeah."

"Well still why should it bother Hermione so much, sure he's been kind to her but other people are kind to her."

"You have to stay calm when I tell you this." After he received a nod from Ron, Harry told him "She's in love with him."

Ron stared open mouthed at Harry. The pain in his groin forgotten.

"Harry what gave you that idea?" Ron asked him. he couldn't comprehend the idea that Hermione could love a man like Draco Malfoy. He'd accepted friends but this was just out of the question. Hermione Granger belonged to him.

"Ron she told me." Harry said sympathetically. He knew that Ron wasn't enjoying hearing this.

Ron felt silent as he felt his world come crashing down. she couldn't………not Malfoy. anyone but Malfoy. The guy was a prick. One of the worst people he'd ever met. Hermione could not love him. She was his not Malfoy's. she couldn't could she?

"No………..she was lying………..she had to be……….not him." Ron stuttered before laying his head on the table when Harry nodded the truth of it to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione lay on her bed, she knew Ron would know about her feelings for Draco now. she felt bad for him even though she hated him and had caused him serious physical pain. But she was human and she felt she understood human emotion quite well and she knew it would hurt Ron when he found out.

"HERMIONIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" she heard her name cried up from the common room in a desperate voice. She knew who it belonged to.

getting up she headed back to the common room. She had to face this.

When she reached the common room she found Ron waiting for her at the bottom of the girls dormitory stairs. His entire face was red as if he were ready to explode but still in his face was sadness. He was broken and he had no right to be.

"YOU LOVE HIM?!" Ron yelled in her face. To Hermione he seamed barely able to comprehend the idea.

"What has it got to do with you?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"What do you mean everything?"

"You belong to me."

Hermione couldn't believe what he'd just said. She belonged to him. Where did the guy get off.

"I belong to you? I am not some possession Ron that can be owned. I am a human being, with my own thoughts feeling and opinions. So you have no claim to me what so ever for that reason but you should also remember you cheated on me and broke my heart. Oh and to answer your first question, yes I am in love with him. He's ten times the man you will ever be." Hermione then turned around leaving Ron looking at Harry for support only to receive a shrug from someone who was tired of being supportive of someone in the wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco woke up not in his bed room. It had been five hours since his conversation with his mother and nothing was better, everything was infact 100 times worse.

He was now alone in a dark, cold store room. He didn't know when Voldemort would see him but it would be soon. Being brought here was hard enough.

He's been thinking about Hermione's face when Lucius had appeared in his room. His features drawn, even more anger etched there than by the lake the last time they had met.

"You told your mother you love the mudblood."

"I did and don't use that word." Draco didn't say it enthusiastically although he knew it was true with every fibre of his being but it would do no good. His father had tortured him. Telling him about how he felt was useless. His mother could listen sometimes but never his father. The man was the most cold person aside from the Dark Lord Draco knew.

"Have you truly lost your mind?" Lucius asked in shock. He had hoped everything to do with that girl was a lie, now it seamed he had been too hopeful.

"No I have not."

"You have if you could love someone like her. She's a mudblood and friends with Potter and that lot."

"Weren't you all happy she was confiding in us?"

"Is that why you are with her?" Lucius asked hopefully. that would make this a lot easier to stomach.

"No it was merely a question." Draco said with more confidence than he felt.

"Yes but there is a difference."

Draco wished to question his father further for it would delay any pain that would be brought upon him.

"You will come with me." Lucius said coldly. His son had truly dishonoured him.

Draco got up and followed his father. Surprise that he'd been kept conscious for this. But his hopes for consciousness were dashed when his father turned to him drew his wand causing agony and then the world went back to darkness.

Draco let him mind wander to where Ginny Weasley might be. He didn't exactly like the girl but it would be nice to see someone on the same side he had now chosen. Could she be anywhere in the manor? It was likely. She could be in the next room for all he knew but he doubted that very much. He could yell and see if she answered but he wouldn't risk it.

He looked up when the door opened. He was surprised to see his mother there.

"Are you alright son?" she asked shakily. She was nervous about the whole thing. She didn't understand why her son should be locked up like this.

"I'm in a cold cell. No I'm not alright. Is Ginny here?"

"She's sleeping."

"Can you let me see her when she wakes up?" Draco knew it was a long shot but his mother loved him.

"She won't wake up." Narcissa said calmly.

"What do you mean she won't wake up? Is she dead?"

"oh no nothing like that. She enchanted to sleep until awoken."

Draco laughed he thought it was a joke "Sure and she'll be woken by loves first kiss."

"Don't be silly Draco. This is not some muggle fairy story. She can only be woken by the person who please the enchantment and so can only be woken by the Dark Lord."

Draco didn't find this funny anymore, his mother wasn't lying to him.

"Why?"

"Never question the Dark Lords judgments. You are going to come with me now, he wishes to see you."

"I will take him." A male voice said from the door. I was Snape.

"Are you certain."

"Yes. He doesn't want this messed up and for your family messing up has become a bit of a habit hasn't it?"

Narcissa was force to nod her head and watch as Snape took her son to meet his fate.

She wanted to cry, the dark lord planned to kill her son and now she couldn't help him escape. Now her son was a good as dead.

* * *

_Author note_

_So what do you think? In need the reviews as I think I've already made clear._

_So is Draco going to die? is Ron ever going to stop being an idiot? Review and I'll update soon._

_Oh and I will be taking some inspiration from Deathly Hallows but it will not be obvious just subtle. _


	15. Talking about it

_A/N this used to be the last chapter but that was because I couldn't write anymore but not I've looked over it and I seriously rushed the end. So I'm revising it and it might have some more chapters because this isn't the last one anymore._

* * *

Harry sat alone in the common room alone that night after Ron had gone to bed, still moaning about Hermione being in love with Malfoy. Harry knew there was no point in trying to persuade Hermione not to love him. He felt that Ron should too but then that was a lot easier said, or in his case thought, than done.

But he didn't worry for Draco as much as he still worried about Ginny. Hermione seamed to have forgotten about Ginny but Harry could never do that. He loved her. She was perfect for him. He'd never told her and he couldn't when she was Ron's sister but he loved her and was sure she loved him too.

"Harry are you ok?" He heard Hermione's voice. She couldn't sleep. It was then that he realised he was crying.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"Me too. I couldn't sleep thinking about him. but you weren't thinking about Draco were you?" she asked softly.

Looking at him. She wasn't stupid she knew how he felt about Ginny. She'd seen it a while ago when she saw him watching Ginny.

It was nice they would make a great couple and Ginny loved Harry back to she thought everything would work out for them. If Ginny got back that is.

"No I wasn't." Harry nodded. Still drying his eyes of tears.

"We'll get them both back. I'm sure of it." she said with far more confidence than she felt.

"I'm sorry you know. I don't mean to always take Ron's side but I'm not a big fan of Malfoy's either and I know I should have told you about Lavender but I didn't want to cause any trouble. I try to avoid it when it can." He chuckled slightly through his efforts to stop crying.

Hermione laughed at the way he said 'when I can.'

"I know you are Harry and I'm done blaming you. I've always known you would take his side on most things. You guys are like brothers. But I just wish you could take my side sometimes."

Harry nodded "I'm on your side now." Harry told her reassuringly.

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked him

Harry didn't answer the question right away. It was an easy question to answer, yes, he loved her more that anything else in the world but it wasn't an easy thing. It was complicated. Ron wouldn't be happy, maybe he'd accept it but it would bother him and right now with the way Ron was dealing with Hermione and Draco, it wasn't something he could handle right now.

"Yes is do."

"What took you so long to answer?"

"The complications."

"Ron?" Hermione knew right away what the 'complications' were and there was only one and it was Ginny's stupid pig of a brother.

"He's not the only one." Harry said. He felt bad that Ron was the only thing keeping him from Ginny.

"What else then Harry?" Hermione asked her tone becoming hard. She knew full well that Harry was kidding himself that Ron was the only Problem.

"She doesn't feel that way about me anymore and even when she did it was just a childish crush."

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh, cry or shake Harry until he came to his senses.

"You really are thick sometimes do you know that."

Harry didn't really know what to say to that.

"She loves you back Harry. She always has and when you mention her getting over you. I'm to blame for that." seeing the look on Harry's face Hermione continued "I thought that if she started seeing other people and became more comfortable around you then you might start to see her in a different light. It worked too didn't it. You noticed her so it worked out like I thought it would."

"She loves me back?"

"Yes she does. So when she comes back, I think it's time you stopped thinking about Ron and started thinking about yourself."

Hermione got up saying goodnight to him she headed to bed and Harry was left with a lot to think about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco did not know where he was going but it was not to see the Dark Lord. In fact knowing the underground passageways of the manor very well he could tell they were heading away from the house it's self. And he seriously doubted that Voldemort wouldn't hiding in the neighbouring muggle town. But why was Snape doing this? Was he on the order's side really a double agent for them and not for the Dark lord as Draco had previously believed.

Well this was all really well and good to think but in reality he knew nothing. He knew he should ask but was afraid to here the answer.

Luckily he wouldn't have to wait for long to get an answer.

"We'll go to a house in the town. Ginny's already there. You might have to wait there for a while till I can find a way to get you both back to the school. But the house is under every protection it could be. So you should be safe for the time being."

As Snape told him. Draco began to get worried what if they were discovered before they could get back to the school. The things that would happen to them would be unthinkable.

Also hadn't Ginny been placed under a sleep charm.

"I thought Ginny was under a sleep charm."

"Well she was but as you know Draco I am respected in the Dark Lord's eyes and I thought it best that she be used as a tool to torture you so the curse was taken off her and now she is staying there."

"He allowed her there?"

"No he does not know and when he finds out he will go mad except I didn't remove her from her cell someone else did, so I will not be blamed for that, you however are a different story but it doesn't matter I'm heading to Hogwarts."

"What will happen to me and Ginny then?" Draco asked slightly alarmed that he was leaving them.

"I will communicate with you daily. But I must inform the order about your whereabouts."

Draco just nodded.

When they arrived at the house he thought it was nothing to talk about, a bit of a wreck really. The paint on the front of the house was dirty and peeling, like dry skin. The ivy growing up the side of one wall was overgrown and uncared for. Just like the garden which was overgrown and full of weeds that were starting to invade the path leaving a small patch of concrete stones to walk up. The front door had once been blue but was now an ugly shade of grey and the windows were so dirty they could not be seen through. Some were cracked another window was broken and a piece of wood covered the whole.

All in all this was a most un attractive residence Draco had ever seen.

"Go in quickly." Snape said. Draco could tell he was worried.

But another feeling also crept up on him as when Snape spoke those word Draco had a sinking feeling that Voldemort maybe inside this house.

He wasn't right about this though.

There was hardly any light in the house but enough to see Ginny sitting in a corner. She was not too dirty but she was a mess. She'd been tortured and was wearing a small pair of shorts and t-shirt. Her body looked sore and battered. There were several painful marks covering her arms and legs. He knew she was in a lot of pain.

When she looked at him. He could see the pain in her eyes and before he knew it she had thrown her arms around him. Crying uncontrollable into his shoulder. How she had managed to get up was beyond him, she was now leaning her weight completely against him as if she couldn't support her own. It brought back memories of Hermione except he did not feel anything for Ginny and the circumstances of the tears were very different. Ginny had been tortured and held captive she had reason to cry that were nothing like Hermione's reasons to cry. Maybe they were more real but not in his opinion. They were different sure but both girls were experiencing pain.

"Shhhh it's going to be ok." Draco murmured into Ginny's hair in am attempt to sooth her.

"Ok you too. I have to leave now. Ginny knows where everything is. Someone will be around tomorrow morning, early. The password it hedwig. They have to said that to get in. a name or a face won't do. This password will change every day and the person tomorrow will give you a new one." He told them. His voice serious to make sure he got through to them both.

"We understand." Draco answered him. Ginny wasn't able to speak as she was still sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Draco watch Snape leave and as she door closed he tightened his grip on Ginny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco if not in his cell my lord." Lucius was force to admit to the dark lord. He had no idea where his son was.

"What do you mean by this? He was to be brought to me."

"Yes but Snape was to bring him and he did not bring him here. We are looking for him."

"What about the girl?"

"She is gone also."

Voldemort could not contain his rage.

…………………………

* * *

_A/N so what did you think. Glad I'm writing more? Or have I just ruined it?_

_Review please._


	16. Uncertain Future

A/N i haven't upated this in ages and ive been asked to so i have but it's not very good because i don't know where i want to go with this story but i think that there will still be a few more chapters. so if anyone has an idea i will listen.

* * *

The house was cold

The house was cold. One of the coldest place Draco had ever been, but maybe the house it's self wasn't cold, maybe it was just him. No it had to be the house. He could not be that scared. He was a Malfoy. Therefore he was strong and could cope with situations like this. Although the fact was he had never been stuck in a house with the Dark Lord hunting for him before. Still he had to remain strong it not for himself but for Ginny.

She was far more frightened than him. She had not spoken and just sat in his arms shivering and crying.

"What will you miss most?" Ginny asked him. It was the first time she had spoken in hours, so he was a bit taken aback by her voice but also be the seriousness of the question.

It was quite a question really and what scared him most was it only had one answer.

"Honestly? I have to say Hermione."

"That's sweet. I'd miss Harry and my mum and Dad, brothers as well." Ginny replied not raising her head from where it was rested on his chest. She wasn't crying anymore but he thought that might be down to the fact that she was all cried out rather that was coping better.

"Your family confuses me." Draco told the red head honestly. He wanted to keep her talking; the silence in the house terrified him.

"Yours confuses me, how can you not all love each other?"

"Well my mother loves me, but she has a good heart really. It's all my father, he's cold. There is nothing to redeem him. He is just full of hate. His greatest desire is to be the dark lord's right hand man. His most trusted death-eater."

"Does that make you sad?"

"Used to. Not anymore, guess I'm really over it. I mean it used to hurt me so much that he didn't care about me but now I just don't care what he does or feels. I have something that is a billion times better that my father's acceptance."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah. You really love Potter don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I do but he doesn't love me. Like that I mean, he cares for me but I'm his best mates little sister and he's so much a part of my family so I'm almost his little sister. This in all honestly makes me feel sick."

Ginny's tone made Draco feel for her. She just sounded too sad, even more so than before.

"How long do you think it will take for them to rescue us?" Ginny had only just asked the question when a loud bang broke the door from its hinges and the room was filled in clouds of dust.

……………….

Hermione stared up at the black sky wondering if this was the same sky Draco could see, if he could see the sky. But she wouldn't allow herself to think that way. It would only lead to depression.

"Hermione?" She started when she heard her name. It was late and she'd thought everyone had been asleep.

She wished everyone had been asleep. Standing behind her was Ronald Weasley, probably Hermione's least favourite person in the world (except from Voldemort of course.)

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"Well go on then! What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Hermione was shocked. Had Ron just apologized?

"You're sorry."

"Yes I am. I may hate that ferret but Harry said that what ever I do will just push you together so I'm sorry that I hurt you that badly with Lavender that you felt the need to go near him. So now I've said sorry you can forget all about that ferret."

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. Had he just said that an apology was enough for her to dump the man she loved with her heart and who she was worried for with her whole being at this moment, well except that part of her that wanted to rip Ronald to shreds for what he had just said. And she couldn't help but think that Draco would be more than willing to help her.

"You know for a moment I though you had come to your senses and stopped being a complete and utter jerk. Well look how wrong I was!"

"What do you mean?"

"You clueless ass! This isn't about you or what you have ever done in the past. This is about Draco and me. We love each other and right now I am terrified that I am about to lose everything I care about and you come out to me with this stupid idea. Do you know that is there was ever any hope for us to ever be friends again then you've just destroyed it. Don't talk to me again!" Hermione walked away and headed back to the common room. When she got there she was greeted by a sight she didn't know whether to be excited about or terrified of.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly and Arthur Wesley and several other teachers were stood outside the portrait hole with Snape. She thought she could see Harry sitting on the ground hugging his knees. When she realised it was him, her heart sank.

"Miss Granger I have something grave I must tell you. Professor Snape had ensure that both Mr Malfoy and Miss Wesley where taken to a secure house but it was not as protected as it could have been and when we arrived to collected them it is my grave duty to tell you that the house had been completely destroyed so at this current time we are unaware as to if they have survived.

Hermione felt as if her entire world had crumpled. Draco was dead.

* * *

A/N review please. because i need to know of people want him and ginny alive or dead.


	17. Author Note!

Hey sorry this isn't an update. i am working on another chapter but i'm not sure when it will be up. i've fallen away from writting fanfiction but i am trying to get back into it. I have written about half a page of the next chapter. i would love to know if people feel that one more chapter would be enough to finish it. i want to finish this story but i want to give it a good ending rather that a rubbish rushed one. tell me what you think. is there anything you would like to see happen. I would love to know what you think. I can say that i will aim to upate in the next couple of weeks.

Sorry

RiverDeep xx


	18. Cold vs Warmth

A/N tell me what you think. i'm really unsure if this chapter works. but i wanted to upload so i keep into this story.

Draco POV

The cold abandoned house was better than this. Anything was better than this. The dungeon was damp and cold and the shackles where scrapping his wrist and leaving them red and bleeding painfully.

He had no idea where Ginny was. He'd been knocked out in the house and when he woke up he had found himself here. There was no way of finding out how much time had past or whether it was night or day, there was no window in the tiny dungeon. He didn't now how long he had been out for, whether it had been hours or days it could have been either.

He tried to move and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had broken a rib or two or three and his arm was swollen as bruised. He needed a healer but it looked like he wasn't going to get one here. Draco was almost certain that he had been tortured, probably using the Cruciatus curse. Actually there was no doubt about it; he'd definitely had that curse used upon him. Before he'd passed out in the house he had the really faint memory of sear pain, a pain like he had never felt before. He shuddered at the thought of Ginny facing the same fate.

She was a nice girl she deserved far better than this place. She, if he was honest, deserved to be back in the school or in her home. Somewhere she was safe. There was a part of him which feared that she would have a worse fate than his.

She was Harry Potters girl everyone knew it. Maybe they didn't acknowledge it but it was a common known fact that Harry Potter loved Ginny Wesley. He didn't her attraction personally. But maybe that was because he was so in love with Hermione, every girl seemed to pale in comparison to her.

He chuckled to himself, god he was getting sappy. It must be away to take his mind off the pain but all he could see in his mind was Hermione's face.

She was beautiful, everything about her. She was his very own guardian angel. She had saved him from himself and his family, mainly his father. He loved her so much. He wanted to marry her. It was his deepest desire to make her his wife. Though it may never happen now, he was going to die. He has accepted this fact in his mind. He just wished Hermione wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing him. He knew it would destroy him to lose her. He hoped she would recover and survive without him, get married and have children. The very thought of her with another man, perhaps weasel, main it feel like someone was ready to rip his heart out of his chest.

He heard the door to the room open and his father walked in. He didn't say anything to him just sneered and unlocked the shackles.

"Get Up" where the only words spoken before Lucius dragged him down the dark stone corridor. Fear settled in Draco's chest.

But there was also a level of acceptance.

What would happen now would happen.

Ginny POV

The room was warm, it was a surprise. She had expected cold, wet and for the whole thing to be accompanied by pain. But there was none of that. She was warm and comfortable. She had been placed in a large room with a bed and bathroom facilities. It wasn't any kind of luxury, but she was been treated well.

Which led to an obvious question, why?

She was not special except for her relationship with Harry. Maybe that was the key to this. It could be that they wanted something from her.

Fear began to settle in her chest. Despite the kindness they had shown her up until this point it would not remain this way. She was their enemy and they must want something from her.

She wondered about what situation Malfoy was in. Was he being treated as well as her? She doubted it. He had chosen the wrong side. His family had always been on Voldemort's side and now Draco had chosen to be on Dumbledore's side and be in a relationship with someone from that side and not another pureblood or even a half-blood but a mud blood. She could barely imagine how angry Draco's father would be.

She thought about Draco and Hermione, it was a strange thing. She had always thought that Hermione would end up with Ron. Then he turned into a complete arse and she had to concede that he had been horrid to Hermione.

Ginny knew it was out of love for her and she knew he was in physical pain over her being with Malfoy. But even though she felt for Ron she couldn't deny that Hermione was happy with Malfoy and that made her happy too.

Well not completely happy, Harry made her happy. When she thought about him she went off to her happy place. It was so pathetic, she had been in love with him since the first time she had seen him, when Ron was going to Hogwarts for the first time and she had been awkward around him for ages after that. It had taken years for her to allow herself to move on but it seemed that Harry liked her too. She hoped things could work out with them.

She was broken out of her musings when the door was opened and a man she had never seen before stood in the doorway.

He was set off fear in her. He was huge and had a menacing grin on her face. He came to wards her and tied her hands together before he took her from the room.

She wondered what would happen now.

Lucius POV

He was such a disappointment. He had done it over and over again. When he had been informed that his son was back in a cell he had wanted to tear him limb from limb. Why did his son have to be so stupid? How could have let a stupid mudblood turn him into an idiot? He could have been well on his way to being a brilliant death eater by now, becoming one of Voldemort's favourites. He would do none of that now. Draco's fate had broken his wife's heart but she would recover. They could have another son. A better son, one who would be less of a disappointment.

A/N Review please please.


	19. Death?

A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter. Please read and review this one……not that I'm begging.

* * *

Harry didn't know how to take the news of the houses destruction. Ginny was dead. Dumbledore had tried to convince them that Malfoy and Ginny would be found safe and sound. But to Harry the words were hollow. Even if they were alive, they were prisoners and would be executed soon. Of that he was certain.

"My sister is tough she'll make it." Ron's statement broke through the cloud of depression shrouding Harry's mind.

They were in the common room. Hermione had run somewhere after being told but he now sat with Ron hoping to be just left alone.

"I mean it. Mum and Dad think so too. They know Dumbledore will save her. Don't you agree?"

"No. Dumbledore can't. I don't think he has a clue where they are. Snape isn't back is he?"

Ron shook his head.

"Exactly, He is either a prisoner like Ginny or he's never been on our side. I don't know which is worse."

"It'll be ok. Do you think Hermione is ok?"

"NO I don't think she is but what do you care?"

"If course I care. I love her."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

"You cheated on her and when you apologised to her you told her you where only doing it because you wanted her away from Malfoy. It wasn't much of an apology mate. I'm surprised she didn't slap you."

"It just came out wrong. I meant I was sorry about Lavender."

"But she's in love with him Ron. You can't change that."

"She isn't, he's manipulating her."

"I don't think she would fall for something like that. I tried to tell her to dump her too mate but I was just talking to myself and ruining our friendship. She loves him and no matter how much we tell her to. Now we have to concentrate on Ginny."

"Ginny is my sister of course I care about her. I'm worried too mate. I mean she's my sister but she's like your sister too."

Harry felt sick. The statement was a worry; he was not a brother to Ginny. His feelings for her were not brotherly. His feelings were the exact opposite. He was in love with her and if Hermione was right (and come on this is Hermione) she loved him too.

Was this the moment he told Ron?

"Ron I'm not her brother."

"Oh I know that mate. It's just your like part of the family. Mum adores you, talks about you all the time, how you need feeding up, you might as well be my brother."

"I'm in love with her." Harry let the words come out of his mouth. He needed to let Ron know the truth.

"What?"

"I love her."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Well I thought that was just her. Good you're much better than any of the idiots she's gone with before."

Harry felt like something had gone wrong. Had he gone to a parallel world?

"Are you not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You'll be good for her. Do you not think I want my sister to be happy? And I know that once we get her back she will be."

Harry couldn't find any words he just nodded and hoped they found Ginny soon. That had gone far better that he expected.

"Have you heard for Severus?" Professor McGonagall's voice was filled with worry.

"We have heard nothing. I can only conclude that he has been found in his attempts to gain access to Miss Wesley and Mr Malfoy. His last contact told us that they are both alive but he was uncertain as to how long this would remain the case. He seemed certain that Miss Wesley would remain alive longer that Mr Malfoy but both of them must be retrieved as soon as possible." Dumbledore was clearly worried for the children. Minerva felt most of her worry for poor Ginny Wesley she had such a hard time over the years.

"Professors?" they both looked at Hermione Granger walked into the room.

"May I speak with you both?"

"Come in and have a seat. You are worried about your friends?"

"Of course I am. They are dead aren't they?" She was close to tears. Her whole heart was about to break. She would lose the man she had only just found.

"They are alive for the moment my dear and we shall do all in our power to ensure it remains that way."

Hermione had never felt so relieved. He was alive.

All of they're attentions were drawn to the door of the office as Snape fell through the door. He looked awful and was covered in blood. He had been he victim of a severe attack.

He looked at Dumbledore and nodded before he lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N

So what happened to Snape?

What was the nod about?

Will Draco and Ginny be killed?

Will they be found?

Is Ron as comfortable with Harry being in love with Ginny as he seems?

Will Hermione get her man back or is there more twist around the corner?

All the answers will come.

Tell me what you thought of that chapter. The next chapter will be set with both what is happening in the School and with Draco and Ginny.

Please review.


	20. Safety and Jerks!

A/N hey guys. thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. i'm hoping to get plenty of reviews for this one.

just to say there will be a while before i can update again but i will try to as soon as i can.

**plus there is some slapping in this chapter!**

* * *

The next few days were filled will constant worry and no knowledge. Snape had not regained conscious since he collapsed in Dumbledore's office. Hermione was beside herself with worry. What had happened to Draco? Snape had been tortured and Madam Pomfroy was making arrangements to send him to St. Mungo's, she had done everything she could for him but there had been no change.

Harry sat beside her beside the lake. He had not spoken to her since he had joined her there. There was no need for words. They both understood what each other was going through. Hermione longed to be reunited with Draco, Harry longed to be reunited with Ginny.

"How are you both doing?" Neville's voice broke into the silence. "I thought you might like some food."

Hermione noticed that Neville was carrying a bag full of all sorts of food.

"Thank you Neville." Hermione said. She really wasn't hungry but they gesture was kind.

"I thought you needed it. Things will be ok you know."

Hermione and Harry both nodded and just went back to staring out into the horizon.

Neville sensed their need for silence. He felt for them he really did. They didn't deserve any of this especially Harry; he'd had so much stuff happen in his life and now this.

He just walked away and headed back to the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron stared into space, his mind trying to work out what to do next. He needed to get her back. Hermione belonged to him; they were a match made in heaven. Not a match made in hell, like her and ferret.

Why had he hurt her? He didn't know one thing he did know was he was going to get her back whatever it took.

"Ron?" Luna's voice broke through and he stared up at her. For a moment he had forgotten where he was and during his internal battle he had torn one of the library books.

He repaired it quickly before addressing Luna.

"Luna."

He didn't like Luna much. She was weird but she wasn't an unkind person so he felt ok talking to her.

"Have you heard anything about Ginny?"

"No not yet."

"I saw them taking Snape away. I think he's gripped by some kind of curse."

"What no magic fairies?"

"No we all know things like that exist but I'm not crazy Ronald. I can see logic you know. People shouldn't judge me so harshly."

"Sorry." He meant it. She didn't deserve his sarcasm. She was only being kind.

"Maybe you are but you don't seem to mean it. No wonder people hate you."

"People don't hate me."

"Really? Why are you alone? Harry is down by the lake with Hermione. Neville even brought them food. Has anyone done something for you? Has anyone even tried to see if you are ok? I wanted to do that but now I understand why no one shows you any kindness. You're a jerk."

"I am not!"

"You are Ronald. You say sorry but it's hollow, filled with sarcasm. Maybe you need to go and find a mirror and take a long look at yourself."

With that she walked away. Ron stared after her for a moment and then ran from the library to find the nearest mirror.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco followed his father to another cell. Though this one had a chair, which within minutes he found himself chained to.

"Why are you such a disappointment to me son? I have raised you well have I not but yet you insist on throwing it all back in my face." His father's words were followed by a hard slap across the face.

His father pulled his head back by giving a hard tug on Draco's hair. The act was done to cause Draco as much pain as possible.

"Answer me boy! Why are you such a disappointment?!"

"I don't know." Draco's voice shock as he spoke.

"What do you mean you DON'T KNOW? Are YOU STUPID!' his father's voice was hard and cold as he delivered another blow to his son's face.

"You are dating a MUDBLOOD! It makes me sick. What kind of creature are you. You are a MALFOY! You should know better than to touch that SCUM! No matter how pretty they appear. They are DISCUSTING, FILTHY creatures."

Draco bit his tongue to avoid shouting back. It would do no good. He could feel the blood running down his face. His father's rings had cut him in several places.

"Look at that blood. Proper Blood son. Pureblood. That's what we are. What we must strive to keep. You will go home now. Let your mother look after you."

The change in mood shocked Draco. His father actually gently wiped away the blood before releasing him from the chair and taking him to a fireplace.

He found himself in the front hall of the mansion. It actually felt good to be here. It was home.

"Draco, darling." His mother's voice came from the living room but she was out in the hall and was pulling him into a tight hug before he could take a step forwards.

"Oh my boy. It's so good to have you home. You look awful. Look at those cuts and bruises on you face. We'll get you all healed, good as new." She assured him as she led him to the living room where her wand must have been located.

_10 hours later_

Draco was comfortable. He was full of the best food and had had a warm bath. He was only missing one thing. His angel, Hermione Granger.

He knew he had to wait to see her. He was safe for the moment and knew she was safe. That was the most important thing. His father wanted to keep him here so he had to leave her alone for a while.

The main thing he could do was write her a letter and let her know.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you are well my love. I miss you so much. Though I must tell you that we shall not be able to see each other for a time. I am safe. My father doesn't want to hurt me, my darling but he wishes to keep me away from everyone. So that I cannot see you. It hurts me deeply my angel. I know I will see you soon. But each hour will feel like a year to me. I will find a way back to you me angel but I think staying here for the moment is what is best for everyone. You included. He may harm you if I do not go along with him. I must keep you safe angel. You are my world. I know we are not what each other expected, you are better than I ever expected. I know I will love you till the day I die and I want to live that life with you._

_Stay safe my angel and I will try to reach you soon_

_Yours truly,_

_All my love _

_Draco Malfoy._

_Xx_

Draco reread the letter and he hoped it would be enough for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione saw an owl flying towards her and Harry as they ate some of the food Neville had brought.

"Is that coming for us?" Harry asked her. He had noticed it to.

It flew down towards Hermione and dropped a letter in her lap.

It was in a tight scroll. She recognised the seal as the Malfoy's.

"It's from the Malfoy's."

"Open it then." Harry urged her.

She could not help the fear that gripped her heart as she broke the seal and read the letter.

When she was done she thanked the lord.

"He's ok!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he says so. He's at home. Lucius is keeping him there but he is safe."

"Why is he staying there?"

"His father is very angry, he thinks it is for the best to stay for a while but he will come back to me Harry. He promises."

* * *

A/N

So what do you think? I had to give Hermione something to hold onto but there are more twists to come.

I will put Ginny into the next chapter. It just felt like a bit much for her to be in this chapter. I wanted the main focus on Draco.

But I had to put the bit with Ron in. I'm going to start being kind to him and while having someone yell at him isn't kind, that was my last bit of Ron being yelled at. Maybe he'll learn to love Malfoy………you never know.


	21. Author Note

Hi guys.

I have been looking over all my old fanfiction and realised how rubbish it is. Full of spelling errors and typos. While I could fix this I have decided that for this story anyway to discontinue it. If anyone wants me to continue it let me know but if you do please include some kind of way you want the plot to go. I have lost my way with it.

I do want to thank all of you though who have reviewed this story be it positive or negative. Life has just pushed me away from fanfiction. University essays seem to do that.

Thanks again

River Deep


End file.
